Ed, Edd n Eddy: Peachcreek High Chronicles
by chrisdrew97
Summary: Double D makes a huge mistake and ends up in a deal with a kanker & He'll have to leave his friends out of it. However this deal will prove to be a huge impact on him & will really help change Double d's Perception of things -NO LEMONS HERE- This is my first writing, & In it im gonna try to Fit in alot of the Character relationships I wanted to see more of in the show, And drama
1. Chapter 1

Peachcreek High Chronicles  
By Chris Drew

-Prologue-

The morning began just as any other school day would. All the kids waking up, getting ready for the brand new day. But one in particular was having a lot of trouble getting started. Although Double d, the brainiac of the eds, loved school more than any other kid in the cul-de-sac, he couldn't get himself out of bed that morning. "Why must school intrude on this morning of all mornings?" He groaned. "Alas, it is Friday so after this I have the weekend". He slithered out of bed over to his closet &amp; picked out his usual red shirt, purple shorts, &amp; the most important part of all, his black beanie. After he got done getting dressed he tied his tie, slipped on his backpack and started out the door. *Drat, everyone else has already left. I must hurry* He thought as he began running down the road towards the school.  
"Hey Lumpy, you seen sockhead around today? He's never missed a day of school, let alone be late" Eddy questioned. "Nope haven't seen 'em eddy, but I did see Attack of the Sheep eating Octopus Monster 5" Ed Blurted, as he began explaining the story to Eddy, who didn't seem to care. "Oh well, Come on Ed, maybe he's finally taking a day to rest that oversized brain of his". The bell for home room rang and Ed &amp; Eddy along with the other kids started to class, no Double d in sight. After about 10 minutes into home room, a panting, exhausted Double d finally arrives at the steps of the school. But, a very unpleasant surprise awaited him as he reaches the front doors.  
"Its locked ya know" Said a voice from around the corner of the school. "The doors aren't gonna be open again till lunch". Double d turned towards the direction of the voice, getting alittle nervous. "Whose there? Principal Antonucci? Me being late was because of a small miscalculation of the time I assure you. If you let me inside I will go straight to class" He sputtered, hoping to get in so he won't tarnish his perfect record. "You guessed wrong hun" a different voice said laughing as they revealed themselves.  
"Ka-ka-KANKERS" Double d shrieked, Turning to the door trying to force it open. "Please SOMEBODY Let me IN" Banging on the doors harder. "No use, everyone is in class &amp; the staff don't care if we're late. Not that we care" Said Marie, The middle Kanker, also the one who chose Double d to be her Ed. "Pl-please ladies, Im sure we can work something out that ends with you leaving me alone yes?" Double d said, voice shaking. "I love when you boys beg, but sorry nothing is changing my mind" Lee fired back. "No no no wait Lee, I totally got something we could do" Marie stopped her sister &amp; Whispered something in her ear "Oh yea that's even better, Good thinkin Marie"  
"Okay Double d, We know a way Into the school, But lets make a deal. Got it?" Marie said Deviously. "As much as I want reject, whats the deal? Asked Double d. "In exchange for entry, You spend 2 entire weeks with me. No Ed, no Eddy. Just me &amp; You CAN'T tell them" Marie Said Giggling, Getting inches from Double d's face. "We got a deal Sweetie?". He didn't know what to say, *A bad record will stay with me forever, its just 2 weeks. But 2 weeks with a Kanker. Is it worth it* "I-Uhm, I, Accept" He muttered, sighing in defeat. Marie let out a huge smile, "Good" She winked, Picking him up from the Corner by the door. They then led him To a broken window in the back "You just climb up and through" Said May.  
Just as Double d began climbing through Marie yelled to him, "Hey Double d". He turned to her, "Yes?". "See ya after School hun" She Smirked and blew him a Kiss, Then turned around to to catch up with her sisters. Double d jumped through the window and into the old science classroom, which looked as though it hadn't been used in a very long time. He opened the door and began walking down the hallway, Then he thought to himself  
*What have I done?*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

*What am I gonna do?* Double d thought as he came around the corner towards his homeroom. He didn't know how to feel after the encounter he just had. Half was pure fear, while the other half regret. "I won't jump to conclusions" said Double d. "I mean, who knows. They could just want me to do their laundry or homework. Atleast I hope". He then approached the door to his home room class. He was kinda nervous to knock, but he wasn't gonna let his sacrifice earlier go to waste. Knocking twice, then giving a third knock at the end harder than the rest. He waited what felt like forever till the door finally opened &amp; he was greeted by a familiar face  
"Sockhead!" yelled Eddy, "Where ya been?".  
"Oh hello Eddy" Double d Exclaimed. "I just slept in a little late, no big deal". Double d put in a lot of effort to try to hide his nervousness, but Eddy could tell something was wrong. He let Double d pass &amp; both the boys made their way to their seats. Eddy wanted to ask Double d if anything was wrong, but it'd have to wait till Lunch. Double d sat, wondering what he would need to tell his best friends to get them off his back for 2 whole weeks. A Science Convention? Math Camp?  
*I've never been good at lying* he thought,  
*Especially not to Eddy and Ed. What if they find out and the Kanker's think I told them*. He began sweating, feeling nervous and anxious. Not knowing what to do he raised his hand "Uhm Ma'am, may I use the restroom?". She handed him the Bathroom pass and he left  
Once he got to the Bathroom he began to pace, then stopped and looked in the mirror. "Ugh this is difficult!" He blurted. "Man up Eddward, you can do this. You've done many hard things,2 weeks will be nothing. It won't kill you, Atleast I don't think". Feeling more confident, he left the bathroom &amp; walked back down the hall to class. And for the rest of class he didn't really think about it much &amp; just carried on like it was a normal school day. After the bell rang for lunch, Ed, Edd &amp; Eddy all walked together through the doors to the cafeteria. A chill was sent down Double d's back when he made eye contact Marie Kanker. But knowing he had Ed &amp; Eddy by his side so he felt safe. After getting their trays of Spaghetti, the boys sat down at their usual spot.  
"So sockhead, what's been on your mind today?" Eddy asked. "You've been acting really weird today" Double d became incredibly nervous almost instantly. "Oh, uhm-theres really no reason Eddy, why would you assume that something happened, its just been a surprising day, the-the whole being tardy greatly impacted my mood" Stuttered Double d, gazing to the Kanker's table only to see the two oldest staring back at him. "Oh, and-um Mother and Father are making me go to a uhm-Highschool transition class for the next 2 weeks everyday after school, so ill have no free time". Both Ed's &amp; Eddy's eyes widened. "NO DOUBLE D!" Cried Ed hugging Double d. "But who will talk about the different types of butterflies and complain about my horrible, stinky stench?! We will be three no more". Eddy then also chimed in "But Double d, think of all the scams we could do in those 2 weeks, MY MONEY!" he said, going along with Ed. Double d felt bad lying to his friends, but he felt it was best. Before he could muster a reply, the bell rang for lunch to end  
The day had went by slowly, and after class was over all the nervousness and anxiety hit Double d like a ton of bricks. As he walked with Ed &amp; Eddy to their lockers, he kept looking around making sure he wasn't going to be ambush. Once he was sure the coast was clear he turned and went to open his locker until he seen a piece of paper sticking out of the top. "Have fun at your high school thing, me and Ed are gonna head to my house" said Eddy. "See ya at school tomorrow" Ed didn't say anything, He just stood there with his head hanging low and hands to his sides. Sad to see his friends go, Double d choked up. "Oh, well okay gentleman. I'll see you on Monday". As Ed &amp; Eddy left, Double d reached up and took the note down from the top of his locker. It read:  
"Dear Double d,  
Ill be waiting outside by the school's welcome sign.  
Love, M.k  
xoxo"  
He folded it up and stuck the note in his back pocket. After placing the last of his books into his locker, he started out the door. He placed his hand on the handle, closed his eyes &amp; took a deep breathe and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Geez how long does it take ya to put up a couple of books?" Marie said as she approached Double d. He tensed up at the site of her, as he was only used to seeing her with her sisters. But 1 Kanker was better than 3 Kankers. "Oh he-hello Marie" he shuttered, and she quickly answered "Do you get my note? Did you like it?" . She leaned in closer to him, which made Double d very nervous. "Of course I did, n-now what do you have organized for th-this next 2 week period we'll be spending together?". He prayed it was something simple, nothing too crazy. "I plan on us spendin a lot of just us time, for our relationship silly. Because everytime I've almost ever seen my man its been with my sisters around." said Marie as she began walking towards the construction site. "Our uhm, Relationship?" he questioned, although to marie apparently they've been boyfriend and girlfriend since that first day when himself, Ed &amp; Eddy woke up at their house and watched tv. So he just ignored it and walked along side her.  
"So why exactly are we headed to the construction site?" he asked. "Because of the fact that most of the other kids don't come here, so it perfect for alone time" she giggled. "Plus I really need to tell you something". Double d's eyes widened, "Oh, well what is it?" he questioned. After they arrived at the construction site Marie and Double d on top of one of the bulldozers. "Well-uhm" She began to trip over her words. "You gotta promise you won't tell ANYONE, or else". Double d could tell she was really serious &amp; knew whatever it was meant something to her. "Don't worry Marie, I promise I won't tell anyone else at all" said Double d trying to assure her.  
"Well-uhm, Double d, you don't know how long I've like waited for this. I didn't wanna spill my guts already, I planned on holding this in til later on, but I have always really liked you. Like really really liked you. And I hate all the things that I have done to you and your friends. I only act like that infront of Lee &amp; May because that's how I feel like im supposed to act. Truth is I hate being so mean, especially to you. I've always wanted to just tell you all of it so you wouldn't hate me, but I've never really had any one on one time with you. So that's why I stopped lee from making you come to our house and all of that, I didn't want them to do anything bad to you. &amp; I know you probably are still really scared of me, and I understand that. But please just know that Double d, I'm so sorry". Her head hung low as her eyes began to tear up. Double d could not believe what he just heard leave Marie's mouth. The feelings &amp; sincerity from the apology truly showed. He could tell she meant ever word and he, being chivalrous and having a kind heart instantly forgave her. "Marie that was deeply heartfelt, and the nicest thing you've ever said to me, even the nicest thing I've ever heard you say. I forgive you, and if you want we can start over again? I'd love to give you a second chance" Double d said, looking for a smile.  
She looked up and wiped her eyes. "You really mean it? I-I mean you don't have to do the 2 weeks thing if you don't want to" She muttered, looking down sad again. Double d didn't want to hurt her feelings, plus she seemed like a completely different person. A person he would have no problem spending time with at all. "No no, Marie I have no problem spending time with you" He smiled. "No need to be so scared or upset, c'mon smile" he said as her lifted her chin up to reveal a smile stretching from ear to ear, Which quickly faded. "But how can you be so forgiving and nice to someone that helped torture you and your bestfriends all summer for 2 years?" she questioned. "Because Marie I can tell you really are sorry for everything. And I really wouldn't mind getting to know this side of you"  
Words couldn't describe how happy all of this made her. "Double d, you really are the best" She said, leaning over and hugging him tightly. Normally he would hate a hug from her. But this time it made him feel warm inside and brought a smile to his face, he hugged back. It started to get late, as the sun was beginning to set. "You know Marie it is starting to get late, why don't I walk you home and we hang out more tomorrow?" He pulled back and awaited an answer. "No its okay Double d" Marie said "You can go ahead, I wouldn't wanna make you walk me" she hopped down. Double d began to insist, "Alas Marie, I'd be going against everything I stand for if I let you go alone". He quickly came to her side. "Lead the way my lady" He said motioning his hands outward. "Like I said, you're the best Double d" She smiled and started walking, and Double d followed.  
Once they arrived at the trailer Marie turned around to Double d. "Thank you so much for giving me this second chance and not completely rejecting me". He grinned, "Oh well Marie it is no problem at all, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?". She grinned back, "I guess you will". They both stood there awkwardly for a moment. But then Marie broke the tension by reaching out and giving Double d another hug, which he also embraced just as the last. "Bye Double d" She said pulling back and walking up the steps. "Bye Marie" He said turning to leave. After Marie fully went inside, Double d began his walk home. *What are these feelings im feeling* he thought. *Why do I already miss her presence? Why do I already miss her? Could it be that she really is different?*. He asked himself loads of questions,  
After about 10 minutes he arrived at his house, ate dinner, took a shower, and slipped into bed. *Tomorrow will be a great day* he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The morning had come, and Marie couldn't wait to see what surprises today may bring. She hopped up outta bed &amp; hurried to the bathroom to get herself looking appropriate for the day ahead. Did her make-up, her hair &amp; sprayed herself head to toe with perfume. She had woken up way earlier than usual, 9 am. That was especially early for a Saturday, but she couldn't help it. Even in her sleep she anticipated seeing him again the next day. After getting ready she decided she'd just go to the spot early and wait for Double d. Both her sisters were still asleep so she left a note on the table telling them she was out. As she left she felt a brisk breeze, so she walked back in &amp; grabbed her dark red hoodie. Then she started up the patch towards the construction site. She anticipated having to wait a couple of hours, so on her way out she also grabbed an auto-parts magazine to look at.  
About 10 minutes later she came to the first house frame, so she knew the spot wasn't that much further. She walked past another house frame then started to climb over the dirt hill separating her from the bulldozer they sat on together. But what she seen caught her by surprise. "Oh hello there Marie" said Double d, Looking delighted to see her. "Wow" She uttered, "I did not expect to see you here this early". His eyes widened, "I've already been here 2 hours. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I just walked on out here &amp; started reading my psychology book" he said, showing her the book. "Oh" she began laughing "I also thought I'd have to wait, so I brought this" her cheeks turning red as she held up her magazine. His eyes widened again. "You really like cars don't you?" he said with a smile. "They're only my favorite pass time. I love going to the junkyard and looking for different parts, wrenches, mufflers, all different sorts of stuff" She said appearing to her be in her own little world. Seeing her so enthusiastic about something actually made Double d feel happy, but he was curious. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you need all the parts and tools for?" He asked. She looked over to him; a grin appeared on her face. "I'll show you" she gleefully said, "Come on". She grabbed his hand and led him off the bull dozer and in the direction of the junk yard.  
After getting there Double d finally realized him &amp; Marie had been holding hands the entire walk. But he didn't feel weird, &amp; he didn't panic at all, it felt right. So he didn't say anything about it, just kept walking along side Marie to whatever it is she needed all those tools and parts for.  
"There it is" She said turning red and smiling. "Do ya like it?" lookin to him for approval. Double d was astonished by the sight. It was a blood red 1975 Camaro with two white racing stripes, &amp; you could tell she put in a lot of work fixing it up. The rims looked polished, the paint job waxed, the seats, dashboard, basically the whole interior looked vacuumed &amp; dusted. "Are you kidding? Where did you get the time to make this marvelous, extravagant machine?". She began to blush "Awee, you're just sayin that". His eyes widened at her remark. "No Marie, I really do like it, you've done a really good job. Does anyone else know about it?"  
"No no no no no" She exclaimed. "My sisters don't even know, let alone anyone else. You're the only person I've ever shown it". Knowing he was the only one made Double d feel very special, So he couldn't help but smile at her statement. "Well I must say I am very flattered" He said, his cheeks turning red. Marie gave a smile back, Still not able to believe that Double d was willingly standing right there with her without any of his friends. "Hey Double d" She asked. "Yes Marie?" He looked to her Awaiting her question. She looked down then looked back up into his eyes, "Are we friends now?". He chuckled alittle then fired back, "Of course we are Marie". Feel kinda let down, she couldn't help but feel like she wanted Double d to like her back the way she likes him. But none the less, she took that answer as better than nothing and gave him a hug. "Good" she said warmly while holding on to him tight.  
He wanted to tell her so badly that he felt something more than friends. But at that moment he thought it be best to wait till later on &amp; embraced her hug before he had to walk her home.


End file.
